The Pregnancy Pact
by Onlyforwriters
Summary: What happens when 1 young girl falls pregnant? And she sees it as a chance for her friends to join her journey through pregnancy and what if they agree? Follow these 3 girls as they go through their pact... their pact of pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Pregnancy Pact: Chapter One**

**_Tori's,_**

"Tori! Get your butt down here or i'm leaving you!", Trina screamed from me from downstairs.

"Coming!", I yelled in an quick response as I shook the test that I held in my hand.

It was an pregnancy test, and right now at 7:55 a.m, my fate will be decided. Rather or not Andre and I become parents or Andre and I can just look back on this and laugh. I closed my eyes when I heard the timer go off and then I reopened them to be face to face with two pink lines.

My heart dropped into the pit of my stomach and I covered my mouth as fresh hot tears poured down my face. I couldn't be pregnant… No this has to be wrong. I just couldn't be, I could barely make Lasagna correctly more less take care another human being. I ran my fingers threw my brown hair as I continued to stare down at the pink two lines that stared at me right back.

"TORI! I'M SO SERIOUS! I'M WALKING OUT THE DOOR!", Trina screamed louder this time and knocking me out my deep thoughts.

I quickly wrapped the test in a paper towel and dumped it into the trash can. I then grabbed another and wiped away my tears. _"Fix my makeup in the car",_ I thought before grabbing my bag off the floor and opening the door and speed walking down the steps.

"Finally! What were you doing up there?", She asked as I reached the last step.

"Nothing. Let's just go", I said in an bitter tone.

"Well what side did you wake up this morning? Pants", Trina teased as she opened the front door.

"Shove a hot dog up your nose Trina", I hissed at her before walking out the door.

"What?!", She yelled.

I ignored her and continued to speed walk to the car awaiting us still with that test on my mind. How was I going to tell everyone? How was I gonna tell my parents? HOW was I gonna tell Andre? What if he left? What if he denied his child? What if he told me to kill it? … that was not happening. I'm Tori Vega and if I mess up I take up for it and I messed up and now… well now i'm going to be a teen mom. Oh God why me?

When we pulled up to school, I hastily got out of the car and walked into the Hollywood Arts. I saw Andre talking to Beck and Jade by my locker and I was going to try and duck and run but of course the preppy Cat ruined my chances.

"TORI!", She screamed in her usual preppy voice and then jumped on me.

I did a smile a bit though, Cat could always do that to me.

"Hey Cat", I said in a casual tone and she unleashed me from the hug that was squeezing my ribs.

I guess hiding from Andre wouldn't work no more because he smiling right at me. I forced a smile back and slowly made my way over to him and he bought me into a nice warm embrace and then a sweet peck. The simple things that always made my heart skip a beat and right on cue my heart did just that.

"Morning Beck", I said as Andre wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in front of him.

"Chello Tori", He said with an fake British accent and making me laugh.

"Why don't I get a British accent?", Jade said as she pulled her cup of coffee away from her lips.

"Cause you hate my British accent Jade", Beck said with an eye roll and then looking at her.

"Oh that's right but still", She said as she an comeback. An weak one at that.

"Goodmorning Jade, you look pretty today", I said being my usual sweet self to her.

"So your saying I look ugly on other days Vega?", She responded back.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I didn't even reply back to her just turned towards Andre and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Cat come with me to fix my makeup please", I said needing to tell her now.

I trust Cat actually, and some people may call me crazy but when it's serious Cat knows how to keep a secret just that…an secret.

"KayKay! Come on Jadey!", She said ruining my hopes but I knew I still need to tell her. Jade won't even care, hopefully.

"Don't call me that", Jade said simply as Cat pulled her along.

**_Cat's_**,

We all walked into the bathroom and saw some other girls in there which I didn't really like because I wanted to ask Tori what was wrong. She didn't seem herself today. Even with the usual greetings to Jadey and Jadey's usual mean words to her something still didn't seem right.

Jade leaned on the sink and looked over at the girls. "Out.", Is what she said plain and simple and it took a minute for the girls to listen but after Jade's death look, anyone would listen. I wonder why people are so scared of Jadey but anyways.

"What's wrong Tori?", I asked as I climbed onto the sink.

Tori leaned against the sink just as Jade who stood on my left still sipping her black Coffee and Tori stood on my right with her face in her hands.

"Come on. We want to know what's wrong".

"We? No you", Jade said playing with her coffee top.

Tori mumbled something in her hands but I couldn't make it out so I hoped off the counter and stood in front of her and pried her hands off her face to see tears in her brown eyes.

"May you repeat what you said?", I asked.

She looked down and tapped her finger nails on the sink. "I-I-I'm…preg-pregnant", She stammered to get out.

Jade spit her coffee out and her head snapped to our direction with a smirk. "Vega? You Vega? Got freaky? and then knocked out? Oh what has the world came to?", Jade said pushing a tear down Tori's face.

"Aw don't cry. Babies are beautiful, and you and Andre will have an adorable kid and you'll be a great mommy cause your Tori", I said with an hint of sadness in my voice. I love kids, always wanted 1 or 2 maybe even 3.

"You think so?", She said and letting out an sniffle.

"Of course. Don't you agree Jadey?", I asked turning my head towards Jade who was finishing up her coffee.

"You'll be okay Tori. Kids aren't even that difficult, I take care of my brother been doing so sense he was 2. You'll get the hang of it", She said using Tori's first name in a while.

"Thank you Jade… and Cat. Please don't tell no one though i'm not ready", Tori pleaded.

"Girl Scout Honers", I said holding my hand on my heart.

Tori giggled and looked over at Jade who was throwing her coffee cup in the trash can. Jade looked at Tori and rolled her eyes. "I promise Vega".

Tori nodded and everything went silent before I spoke up. "I wish I could have a beautiful baby too. Their so cute and cuddly", I said with an pout at the end.

It was silent for a few minutes and then Tori said something. "You can. You can get pregnant like me".

_**Jade's**_,

If coffee was in my mouth I would have spit it out just like before. I can't believe Vega would think of something like that, but hey I can't believe she even had sex. I looked at Cat waiting for her response and she soon started smiling and clapping even jumping up and down.

"Yes! Tori! Our kids could grow up together and become best friends and have an relationship like ours! It'd be so cute!", She semi-screamed.

I watched as her and Tori started to talk about going baby shopping together, and baby showers, and even how the baby rooms are going to look depending on the gender and for some odd reason somewhere inside of me felt jealous. Cat is my best friend. Isn't she suppose to be forcing me to do this things later on down the road?

I cleared my throat and they continued to cheer and talk away. I rolled my brown eyes and cleared my throat louder and this time Cat shot her head at me.

"Jadey? Would you want to do this too? It would be sooo much fun and you and Beck's baby would have the coolest hair", Cat said with dreamy eyes.

I hid back a laugh and an smile and I looked at Vega who was behind Cat. "It would be cute. We all can go through this together and you know? make sure your baby's room isn't pitch black", Vega said making Cat giggle.

"Choke on a popsicle", I said shooting death glares at Vega who was laughing along with Cat.

"You in Jade? and their's no turning back. We in this together", Vega said holding out her hand facing it down.

"KayKay!", Cat answered with a big smile and placed her hand on top of Vega's.

I thought and thought of everything that's going to happen due to this but for another odd reason I didn't care.

"I'm in", I exclaimed as I set my hand on top of Cat's.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

_**Tori's,**_

When the last bell rang for the day, I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked out of my classroom and down the crowded hallway to my locker where Andre waited for me. I told him I wanted to talk after school so he was going to drive me home. Hopefully he'll keep his calm on the road.

"Hey sweetcheeks", He said showing off his perfect smile and pulling me by my waist into his arms and into a nice long kiss that I been craving all day.

Andre opened the passenger door for me and I thanked him before climbing in and he closed the door behind me. He then jogged around the car and to the driver's seat. He climbed in and buckled up and looked at me waiting for me to buckle up. I playfully rolled my eyes causing him to chuckle and strapped myself up and he finally pulled out the school parking lot.

"So wassup babe?", Andre asked after 5 minutes of silence.

I took a deep breath and looked down at my fingers that played with each other. I was terrified to tell him but no matter what i'm not killing my baby. Jade, Cat, and I are going to have our babies and their going to be best friends like us… well like Cat and I.

"Tori? Wanna answer my question?", He asked bringing me back into reality.

"I'm pregnant", I simply pushed out.

Everything fell hushed between us and I twist and turned in my seat trying not to burst into tears. I wanted Andre to be around, I wanted to know I have him out baby's life and hopefully still in mines because I do love Andre more then life itself and if he loves me like he claims he does then he should stay around and be with me through this.

We were still muted when we pulled up to my complex. I unbuckled my seat belt and turned towards Andre who was staring at his wheel with his hands still on them. I pried one of his hands free and placed it on my stomach.

"Andre rather you want to stay or not. You have a child in my stomach and i'm keeping it and i'm going to be the best mom I can be with or without you. So please tell me are you staying or leaving? I just need to know", I pleaded with him letting tears trickle down my cheeks.

He turned his head towards me and opened his mouth but nothing came out. I laughed quietly and let go of his hand. I grabbed my bag and opened the car door and stepped out.

"And to think I thought you would stay. Dumb me", I spat at him before slamming his door and running up to my condo.

I walked in the house and saw my parents and Trina on the couch talking about whatever. I ran past them and upstairs to the bathroom holding my mouth. When I reached the bathroom, my lunch went into the toilet.

I flushed the toilet and pulled my knees up to my chest as hot tears discharged down my red face. I wanted to scream so loudly that New York City could hear, I wanted to punch Andre in his stupid face, and I wanted to just die at this point.

The father of my unborn child wanted nothing to do with it or me and you know what? I couldn't really blame him. If I was the boy in this equation I would probably leave too… I mean who wants to be a 18 year male who has a career in singing and song writing tied down to a child and a girl.

"Tori? You okay sweetie?", My mom said on the other side of the wooden door.

I sniffled and stood up and fixed myself up and put on my best fake smile and then swung the door open and cocked my head to the side with my smile.

"Yea mom. Just peachy", I answered before bumping pass her and walking into Trina's room where she sat on her computer. I closed the door catching her attention and slid down the door letting tears take over again.

Trina rushed to my side and sat in front of me, she placed her hands on my knee caps. "What's wrong Tor? Why are you crying?", She asked

"I'm…pregnant Trina", was all I said before breaking down into my knees.

**_Jade's,_**

I knocked on Beck's RV door and started to tap my left foot as I waited for him to answer. I wanted to put this little plan into action fast, so I could get the results fast and wouldn't be behind Cat. I be damned if I have my child after her.

Beck opened the door and I climbed in and saw his homework spread out on the coffee table. "Doing homework there?", I asked an obvious question. He chuckled and nodded as he ran his fingers threw his black perfect hair.

"Well…", I said and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the couch. "Not anymore", I finally finished my sentence. I bit my bottom lip in a seductive way and he started to smirk.

"But this is do tomorrow babe", He said pointing to the music sheets.

I did the one thing I only do around him, I poked out my bottom lip and pouted. "Please baby. It'll be quick, I just… want you really bad", I semi-begged.

He looked back and forth at me and the homework and I really thought he was gonna chose homework over me but then I realized, Beck isn't that dumb. Beck pulled me into an passionate kiss which resulted in me slipping in tongue and he laid me down on my back and everything else that happens afterwards…happened.

_**10:00**_**_p.m-_**I awoke in Beck's arms on his couch with an flannel red blanket over us. I turned over and looked at him as he slept. I ran my fingers threw his hair and watched his chest go up and down and then listened to his soft breathing.

"Please don't be like every other boy when it comes out", I whispered. "I have faith in us, I trust you", I said in a softer tone.

I closed his RV door quietly hoping not to wake him. I walked to my car listening to my heels clack against the pavement. When I was buckled in, I pulled out my Pear Phone and texted Cat.

**Me: I did it, now I just have to wait.**

I turned on the engine and pulled off down the street awaiting Cat's reply and then my phone buzzed in my lap. I waited till I got to a red light before picking it up and reading her message.

**Cat: Yippie! Jadey's gonna be a mommy! Jadey's gonna be a mommy!**

I did a half smile and was going to reply but then my phone buzzed again and it was Cat.

**Cat: I'm scaaaarrreeeddd, what if Robbie doesn't want to? : ( **

Robbie will be happy with anything Cat gives him, rather it's sex or a damn piece of chalk. He loves her, always have and everyone could tell. Even me and that's just a low.

**Me: Robbie will do anything you want to do. He loves you … and I think a bit scared of you which is a total surprise.**

I was taken out of my text messages when a car honked behind me. My head shot up and saw the light was green and then I pressed my foot on the gas pedal and pulled off.

Right when I entered my house, Cat replied to me but my attention was taken away when I saw my mom passed out on the living room couch and the aroma of alcohol and cigarette smoke filled my lungs. I walked into the living room and saw beer bottles all over the floor and the ash tray spilled over on the glass coffee table.

I shook my head and looked around after noticing it was to silent. I immediately ran upstairs towards my little brother's room, Parker. I opened his door praying he was there. I walked in and saw him on his floor knocked out with an textbook under him. I took a breath of relief before scooping into my arms and laying him down under his covers. I picked up his textbook and set it at the end of his bed.

After silently cleaning up my mother's mess, I slipped away to my room. I closed and locked the door. I sat on the bed and rolled up my sleeve showing off small tan scars from before. I ran my finger tips over them and looked over on my night stand where my favorite pair of scissor.

Just when I was going to pick them up my phone buzzed and I looked down and saw Cat texting me again. I looked back up at the scissors but picked up my phone reading her 2 unread messages.

**Cat: He is not scared of me! Well he shouldn't be.**

**Cat: Jadey you there? You okay? Are you already throwing up?**

I rolled my eyes at her innocence but started to dance my fingers across the keyboard.

**Me: Yea okay Cat and i'm here and fine. Thanks…For checking on me.**

I started to take off my shirt and I looked down at my flat belly. Even if I didn't know if I wasn't pregnant or not, I still placed my belly on it and rubbed it in circular motion.

"I'm going to be a good mommy to you… I promise. Even if your God Mom Cat is annoying half of the time she's going to love you more then anything… even Vega. Hopefully your daddy as well", I said in an whisper tone.

_**Cat's,**_

The next day of school, I skipped in as my usual preppy self. I then saw my boyfriend, Robbie talking to Beck and Andre as Jadey was leaning on her locker drinking her normal Coffee. Maybe I should try coffee some day? But it seems so dark and sad. Eeehh, I rather not.

"Robbie!", I screamed before taking off running and jumping into his arms. He laughed and held me up my thighs.

"Hey kitty cat", He said using the nickname that always makes me feel all gooey inside.

I giggled and jumped down from his arms. I didn't need to stand on my tippy toes today sense I had on my favorite black heels so I just grabbed his shirt and pulled him into my grasp and connected our lips then pulled away nibbling on my bottom lip.

"I had fun yesterday", I whispered into his ear.

"Me too", He whispered right back to mines.

I smiled and grabbed his hand pulling him over to the group. I looked at the door as Trina and Tori walked in hand and hand smiling and laughing at something. I loved seeing them get along, I loved seeing everyone get along. It's so sweet.

But when Tori glanced over here her smile dropped as she stared. I hoped she wasn't staring at me, I didn't want Tori mad at me so I followed her gaze and saw she was looking at Andre who was looking back. Trina whispered something in her ear and Tori shook her head and then pulled Trina along with her.

"What'd you do Andre?", Jade asked with an non-caring voice but I knew she did cause she cared about Tori.

"No-nothing at all. Just relationship problems", He said with an nod of his head. "Yea just relationship problems", he mumbled as he walked away.

"Sounds like he was convincing himself more then me but hm, I don't care that much", Jade commented as she sipped her coffee. "Come Cat, let's get to class".

"KayKay", I turned towards Robbie and he made a pouty face.

"I hate being away from you so long", He said holding my hands.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck and let my fingers run do his curly hair, he loves when I do that and I do too.

"It's okay, i'll see you soon. I love you", I said then pecking his lips softly and before he could respond Jade was pulling me down the hall.

"Love you too Cat!", He yelled after me.

I smiled big and turned to face forward and latched onto Jadey's arm.

"You think your pregnant?", I asked in an cheery voice.

"Keep it quiet, you don't just say that to loud and proud but I don't know yet. It's to soon to tell, we have to wait a little bit. A week or 2, maybe even 3", She answered.

I stopped and stomped crossing my arms. She stopped as well and turned towards me.

"It's okay Cat we'll know soon okay?", She said before sipping her coffee.

I nodded and my smile returned and we started to walk again.

"But I wanna know what's wrong with Tori and Andre", Jade said tapping her pointer finger on her coffee cup.

"Me too. Sleepover on Friday?", I asked fighting back my claps and an shriek.

She rolled her eyes before responding. "Don't call it an sleepover and i'll come".

"What do I call it then Jadey?", I asked as I walked into our classroom.

"An night spent with you and Vega, Catherine", She answered with an growing smirk.

She knows I hate my full name but she says it anyways. She can be so mean sometimes.

"Hey", I said with an pout as we sat in our seats.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Three_**

_**Tori's,**_

I was sitting in Sikowitz class but I wasn't truly into it. My body was there but my mind was on the conversation with Trina yesterday, it still surprised me how she took it.

_Flashback,_

_"Your what?! How could you be so dumb Tori!", She yelled and sprung to her feet. _

_I kept my head into my knees and cried harder due to her words. I didn't need this right now, I a least wanted my sister to be on my side but I see that's not going to happen so to be judged is not what I had in my plans. _

_"I don't need this right now Trina", I mumbled before picking my head up and standing up. "A least I thought you would be there considering", I hissed at her. _

_Trina was knocked up before by her ex boyfriend Nick. She thought she loved him and thought he loved her in return but that's wasn't correct and when she turned up pregnant Nick denied her and the baby making me and our parents her backbone and I was there with her even when she aborted it, I was waiting right outside the doctor's office for her._

_"Tori… stop", Trina said grabbing my hand. She shut the door back and pulled me over to her bed. She grabbed both of my hands and looked at me. "I'm sorry for what I just said. I have no room to talk. I just want to know what you want to do and i'm here"._

_"I'm keeping my baby", I answered with no thinking about it._

_"Then i'm here for my niece or nephew. I love you and I just want you happy. You told Andre?", She asked bringing back the car incident._

_I explained to her the whole situation and at the end she was still calm as an butterfly while I was getting steamed and sad thinking about it._

_"Tori, you gotta give him a minute. You just threw on him then except to respond so quick? He needs a moment just like you did when you found it", She said making me roll my eyes._

_"I can do this all alone. I don't need him", I snipped at her/_

_She sighed and grabbed both of my hands"Your not alone Tori, i'm here and i'm going to forever be here. I promise", She said making me smile._

_"Thanks Trina, I love you so much", I said._

_"Of course and I love you too sister", She said poking my nose and letting out an laugh which I soon laughed with her._

_Flashback Over._

I was so excited I had my sister with me. I want her to be apart of the little bundle of joy's life. I think their relationship would be really cute. My pink PearPhone buzzed in my back pocket. I looked up at Sikowitz who was ranting about something so I took my phone out my pocket and saw I had an message from Andre. I looked across the room and saw him with pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes but checked the message.

**Andre: Tori, baby i'm sorry about yesterday. I just didn't know how to respond, I'm scared honestly but I don't want you to do it on your own. I wanna be there through everything. Can we talk later? I'll drive you home. **

I looked up at him once more and he still had the same eyes and then I looked back down at my phone and took a deep breath before typing back an simple answer.

**Me: Okay…Meet you by my locker.**

I didn't look at him or even leave my phone out to see him respond. I slipped back into my bag and turned my eyes towards Sikowitz but my mind was on Andre and the awaiting conversation of course.

At the end of the day, I closed my locker shut and leaned against the locker waiting on Andre and right as I pulled my phone out to text him he came jogging up.

"Sorry, I had to get something", He said.

I nodded and gave him a quick hug, I missed his warm embrace but I wasn't going to show it. I walked in front of him in a speed walk type making him ask me to slow down which I didn't obey. Of course I reached his car first and I waited until I heard the beep letting me know it was unlocked and then I climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Tori about yesterday…I'm sorry. I didn't know how to respond. I just felt like my mouth was dry, really dry. Believe me when I say I love you and want to be you and my child's life. Nothing more or nothing less then that", He said when we reached my complex after the ride was silent.

I looked at him and tears built in my eyes. Dumb hormones. I blinked them away causing him to laugh at me and bring a smile to my face.

"I love you Andre and I want nothing more or nothing less then that", I said before leaning over and bringing his lips to mines.

_**Jade's,**_

_**Friday; 7:32 p.m **_Even after Vega has been to school smiling and laughing, Cat still wanted us to spend the night at her house so I was now packing my bag. I had forced my brother to ask an friend at school could he stay the night because I don't trust my mom with him all night.

I banged on Cat's front door 3 times like I do usually and I waited as the rain pounded against the pavement behind me. The door swung open and an cheery Cat was standing them in Scooby Doo pajama shorts on and an white tank top with white ankle socks. "Jadey!", She cheered. She pulled me into an tight hug almost squeezing me to death so I had to push her off.

I walked upstairs to her room and saw Vega sitting on her bed with eating an sandwich. She wore pink and white polka dot pajama pants and an white short sleeve shirt. "Hey Jade", She said with an mouth full and waved.

"Vega", I said simply. I walked over to her and stole the other side of her Pb & J. "Jaaaddeeee", She started to whine but I ignored her and bit into it. Vega slapped my shoulder and I simply just let it past, can't hurt an pregnant woman.

"If you wanted one, I could make you one Jadey", Cat said as she sat next to me on her bed. I shook my head and finished up devouring the sandwich and then stood off the bed and grabbed my bag off the floor and walking into the bathroom and started throwing off my clothes.

I walked out the bathroom with dark red and black flannel pajama shorts on and an black tank top. "So dark", Vega said covering her eyes. Cat started to laugh and I fought back an smile and held up my pinky. "Chinese middle finger Vega". Her and Cat started laughing harder and I sadly let a small smile slip out.

"How you doing in there little person?", Cat asked Tori's flat stomach. She pressed her ear against her stomach and Vega giggled and shook her head. Vega was laying on the floor with her shirt pulled up and Cat was on her knees on her side.

"I can't wait till I know that the little person is in me", Cat said bringing her ear off her stomach and poking her own.

"It'll be soon. Were all going to be so cute. Picking out the baby clothes and the baby cribs and deciding on the color of their rooms", Vega said with an growing smile. She sat up Indian style with a big smile. "Can't you see Jade?", She asked me.

"Yea I guess but don't you think we should all start getting small jobs? You know to help provide for them cute little baby clothes and baby cribs", I said mocking Vega's voice.

"I don't sound like that Jadelyn", She snapped.

I shot her death glares and she smirked. "Guys back to the baby topic but yea Jadey's right. We need money for our little monkey's", Cat said bringing us back to the main focus.

"Okay but think about what if we all had one gender like all girls", Vega said making Cat shriek and she soon joined in.

"I'm having a boy", I said in an casual tone.

"And how are you so sure?", Vega asked.

"Do you even know if your pregnant Jadey?", Cat asked coming into the conversation.

"I'm pregnant and because I'm always right", I answered both of their questions.

"You took the test so early?", Vega asked before Cat could.

"Nope but i'm always right".

Vega rolled her brown eyes and Cat giggled and shook her head. "Well I want a little girl, she can be just like me", Cat said with a big smile.

"I want a little boy too Jade".

"Don't copy me Vega", I hissed at her.

"I'm not! I always wanted a little boy", She defended.

"Mhm", I said as I leaned back on Cat's wall.

**_Cat's,_**

"Did you tell your parents yet Vega?".

That's when Tori went quiet and looked down. "Can't I just wait till I start to show and let them take a guess?".

Jade looked at her and sighed. She slowly slipped to the carpet and sat in front of Tori. "No Tori, that's not a good way of telling them their going to be grandparents. You just need to come out and say it. You messed up and now you're pregnant. Simply as that".

"You called me Tori", She said with an smile.

"Don't push it".

"Tori they'll still love you no matter what", I said holding her hand.

She looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Cat. I'll tell them soon", She said nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Just wait till your ready", I said rubbing her hand.

"Not till your 4 or 5 months Vega", Jade warned.

She giggled but nodded. "Fine fine. A least can I wait till I know if you two are pregnant?".

I looked at Jade who looked at Tori and nodded. I clapped and Tori smiled. "Good".

"Cat I want an sandwich", Jade said out the sky blue.

I giggled and nodded. "Okay Jadey let's go. You hungry pregnant lady?", I asked referring to Tori.

"I could always eat", was her answer.

+_Sorry so short. Next time will be longer & i'll start putting their weeks at the bottom off the chapter _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Four_**

**_Jade's,_**

**_Two Weeks Later; 9:15 a.m._**

Beck and I sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office on an Tuesday morning when were suppose to be in school but Beck didn't care. He needed to know would he be a father at 18 which he was. I knew I was pregnant but Beck didn't and he was freaking out. I looked over at him and saw his left leg moving up and down rapidly and his hands shaking on his thighs.

I reached over and gripped his hand and he squeezed mines back. "Jade what if your pregnant? What are we going to do?", He asked using his other hand to run threw his black hair.

"Then were going to be parents because i'm not aborting my baby", I said looking him in his eyes so we both know that i'm serious.

"But you already got Parker and your mom and what about school? Have you not thought of any of these?", He asked.

I examined his stressed out face and then looked away. I slipped my hand out of his grasp and connected my own hands together. "If you want to leave, just get up and go now", I grumbled to him.

Their was no verbal response but he grabbed my hand once again and held it tighter then before. I looked down at my black ripped skinny jeans and did a small smile. It was quiet between us and then I heard.

"Jadelyn West?".

My head shot up and I saw an short female nurse holding an clipboard and looking up. I took a deep breath and looked at Beck giving him an warming small smile and he did one back. We stood up right when she was about to call my name again.

"Okay, so it says you think your pregnant correct?", She said as we reached an room labeled 2BC.

"Yes".

"Alright the doctor will be in shortly to ask some questions".

I nodded and sat down on the bed and Beck sat on the chair next to the bed. I looked around the room seeing pictures of bodies and then my eyes stopped at one picture of a pregnant woman. I read the words that talked about the 1st trimester,2nd trimester, and then 3rd trimester and another picture had the pictures of the growing baby.

"That's gonna be in me?", I semi-whispered.

"Maybe and it's going to be an beautiful baby", Beck said grasping my hand.

I looked at him and took a breath and nodded. "Your right". He smiled and kissed my hand softly and then the door opened and in walked the doctor.

"Hello Jadelyn and?", He asked looking at Beck.

"Beck Oliver. Her boyfriend".

"And it's Jade".

"Alright Jade and Beck. Well i'm ".

They assigned me an doctor with the last name Tube? Really? Wow I see how much they care.

"So it says your think your pregnant", He said as he sat in the spin chair.

"Yea".

"Why do you think this?", He asked.

"Nausea, headaches, really tired lately and I feel I gained weight", I said looking at him as he wrote all of these down.

"Well those are some of the signs so let's get a blood test okay?".

"Alright".

After taking 2 tests and waiting for about 20-30 minutes finally returned with an piece of paper in his hand. "Well Jade and Beck… you are expecting parents", He said with an smile.

Beck jumped up from his seat and grabbed the piece of paper scanning the words over and over again. I stayed seated and wrapped my arms around myself. "_I'm pregnant, i'll be having an baby. Something will be coming out of me", was my main thoughts. _

"Would you like to see your baby?", He asked.

"Yea", I said not even waiting for Beck answer not that he seemed to be happy about the news but I couldn't blame him nether.

"Lay back and lift your shirt please".

I followed his directions and laid back on the bed and lifted up my black shirt showing off my flat stomach. He squeezed some cold gel in the middle of my stomach and it sent chills up my spine.

grabbed the probe and started to rub in the gel around my stomach and he looked at the screen as he did so. "There you go. Really small but there is your bundle of joy", He said pointing to my baby.

A smile spread to my face and I continued to stare at the screen amazed by what I saw. I looked over at Beck who was smiling at the screen too. "That's our baby?", He asked looking at me.

"Yea. Our baby", I said liking the word "Our"

"Would you like pictures?", asked.

"Yes"

Beck and I walked out the office hand and hand but in silence. "You okay?", Beck asked bringing me out of baby names.

"Fine. Let's get to school", I said pulling him along to his car.

**_Cat's,_**

I paced back and forth in the bathroom. I texted Tori to meet me at the bathroom because Jade said she had an appointment this morning soooo I knew she wouldn't be here. I continued to listen to my heels click on the floor as I continued to walk back and forth.

"Cat?", Tori's voice echoed through the empty bathroom.

"I'm here".

"What's wrong? The message sounded urgent", She said as she walked up to me.

I reached in my bag and grabbed an two lined pregnancy test. I held it out in front of her and her face beamed making grin and laugh.

"Oh my god! Cat! Your pregnant!", She cheered.

"I know! I made an appointment for Friday afternoon I would love if you and Jadey would come with me", I said grabbing her hands.

"Of course. Have you told Robbie?".

I shook my head and pouted a little bit.

"I'm scared. What if leave me Tori?", I said in an soft baby voice.

"He won't. He loves you and if he does we gonna go pregnant lady crazy on him".

I laughed and nodded holding her hand tighter.

"Now you can tell your parents", I said.

"Yea… I'll tell them sometime this week but this isn't about me right now", She said changing the conversation.

When I was about to respond my pink Pear Phone buzzed. I pulled it out my bag and saw Jadey texting me.

**Jade: Pregnant.**

I squealed and jumped up and down. Tori started to laugh and then grabbed my shoulders to stop me from jumping which ruined my fun…

"Cat what is wrong? Who texted you?", She asked.

"Jadey! She's pregnant too", I said in an semi-whisper tone.

Tori smile grew bigger and she started clapping and jumping up and down like I was before and then I joined her. When we finally stopped we were both laughing and hold each other hands.

"Thanks for doing this with me Cat", She said titling her head to the side with a smile.

I shrugged and slipped one of my hands out her grip and rubbed her belly. "The little monkey in there deserves some friends", I said.

She smiled and pulled me into an hug and I hugged back of course. I love hugs! Who doesn't though? Well Jadey of course.

_**Tori's,**_

I walked through the front door of the condo with Trina talking in my ear about her date tonight with some boy name Chad, i'm glad she's happy it makes happy. I looked and saw our parents sitting on the couch talking. I pushed an strand of hair behind my ear and took a wide breath of air then blew it out. Trina must have known what I was about to do because she squeezed my hand.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you?", I spoke up making them look up from each other.

"Of course sweetie. Come over here", My mom said patting to a seat that my dad was sitting in but he scooted over so I was sitting in the middle. Trina went and sat on the arm of the couch by my dad. I looked down at my thighs and continued to take deep breaths trying to fight the panic attack that was forming in my chest,

"Tori? Are you okay?", My dad asked rubbing my back. My mom grabbed my hand and I clutched onto her hand tightly.

"I'-i'm pre-pregn-pregnant", I dribbled out.

I felt my dad hand remove from my back and my mom's hand became loose around mines but I still held her tightly.

"Tori? Are you serious? You? We would have never thought…", My mom started.

"That you would turn out to be Trina", My dad finished for her.

My head shot up and I saw Trina look hurt by his words but she sat there and just looked away.

"Your getting rid of it right?", My mom asked.

"No! I refuse to kill my baby. I'm going to raise him or her and be a good mom", I said in an determined voice.

"You can't be serious. You are 17 years old. You can barely take care of yourself and now you want to try and take care of another human life. Why are you being so selfish? A least your sister did the right thing", My father said in an angry tone.

"No she did what y'all told her to do and i'm not! How dare you want to kill your own grandchild. Your selfish!", I yelled throwing my mom's hand down and standing up.

"Were selfish? We had you two at an respectful age and you two have been bought up the correct way. Well a least I thought", my dad said standing up as well.

Blazing tears burned in my eyes and started to run down my cheeks. "I can't believe you. I'm your daughter!". "This is your grandchild in here!", I cried out.

My father looked at me with nothing but anger, disgust, disappointment, even heartbroken rolled into his dark brown eyes. "Nothing left to say to you Tori", He hissed out before walking up the steps and then I heard their room door slam shut making me jump.

I covered my face and started to break down. I felt arms wrap around me and I looked up thinking to see Trina but I saw my mom. "Calm down Tori. He's just very hurt, he didn't want this for you", She whispered.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight crying into the crook of her neck. "I'm so sorry mom", I whimpered to her. She rubbed my back in circular motion soothing me.

"But when I was pregnant it was world war 5 between us. Why didn't you hug me and tell me all these things?", Trina spoke up with an crack in her voice.

"Trina are you serious? I know your selfish but not this selfish. This is about Tori right now", My mom said.

I pulled away from the hug but my mom still kept her arm wrapped around my back.

"Isn't it always? Look Tori you only got one parent upset and you still get to keep your baby", She said with an chuckle at the end but tears were in her eyes.

"Tr-Trina", I muttered out.

She shook her head and grabbed her bag and her car keys off the table and walked out the front door closing it with an slam.

I looked at my mom and started to cry once again. She bought me back into her warm embrace and started to murmur relaxing things into my ear.

**Weeks:**

Tori: 4 Weeks Pregnant

Jade: 2 Weeks Pregnant

Cat: 2 Weeks Pregnant

_As you can see I been have started this story already about 6 chapters done : ) but I got this idea from the story 16 & Pregnant by l0vetakesnoprisoners. I just changed the plot of it a little bit but it's an amazing story and y'all should check it out too+_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Tori's,**_

_**Next Day; 10:45 a.m**_

I decided to stay home today. I didn't feel to good, the morning sickness is hell to go through. I looked in the bathroom mirror and rolled up my shirt. You still couldn't really tell I was pregnant, I had a tiny tiny belly that you could only see when I lifted my shirt but when my shirt was down I still looked like normal Tori.

I crawled back into bed after grabbing some fruit. My parents were of course at work and Trina was at school so I was alone well besides my baby. I couldn't wait till school let out because Andre was coming over. I love spending time with him, the way he talks to my belly is so cute. I can tell their relationship is going to be the cutest.

And then it hit me, we still have to tell Andre's Grandma. I screamed out and banged my head against the wall. I already knew she wasn't going to be happy, she might just take it as bad as my dad probably even worst. She's going to go off saying I ruined her grandson's life and I should just kill my baby and all that. Did I really ruin Andre's life? No no, we both laid down that night. We both wanted to do what we did and now we have to live with what happened and what happened is this bun in the oven.

After I washed the bowl I used for my fruit, I went and laid on the couch and flicked on the t.v. I surfed the channels until I stopped at "Teen Mom", they were showing the ones with Maci on them. I use to love the first season it was so interesting. I sat up and looked around for an blanket and I spotted one of the arm of the chair. I grabbed it and threw it over myself and laid back down turning my attention to Maci who carrying for an screaming Bentley.

That was how I was gonna be in 8 more months. Up all hours of the night, making bottles, trying to handle temper tantrums, finishing school and being an mommy. I was going have to learn. I quickly stood from the couch and looked ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed some grey sweats and an pink hoodie with my pink converse. I kept my hair down and ran back downstairs and grabbed my black shoulder bag and my PearPhone.

I looked around for my mom's car keys. I knew she rode with my dad this morning cause I knew she was going to try to talk to him about me. I spotted her keys on the kitchen counter and grabbed them and turned off the t.v before grabbing the black umbrella and opening the front door and stepping out the condo. I slipped my phone into my bag and walked down the hallway.

I pulled up to the Library and grabbed the umbrella off the floor and my bag off the passenger seat. I strolled out the car and ran to the sidewalk dodging a big puddle. I watched as the ran battered against the ground and into the puddles. I swung open the library door and closed my umbrella. I walked up to the desk where the Liberian woman sat typing something.

"Excuse me?", I questioned.

"Hi, how may I help you?".

"I was wondering where is the young mom books at? or the future mom books?", I asked.

She looked me up and down and I knew she was trying to see my belly but she didn't say it. She just looked at me and gave me an smile and said "Over there. Section MB".

"Thanks".

I walked over to the section she pointed to and I saw books all about mom's and babies. I ran my finger tips across them and stopped at "_What to Expect when You're Expecting" , "The One-in-a-Million Baby Name Book", and "The Pregnancy Book". _I smiled and grabbed the three books and slipped them into my arms. I walked back up to the Liberian who was back on the computer.

"I'm ready to check out", I said placing the 3 books on the desk and pushing my hair out my face.

"Alright. Good books, I read them when I was pregnant too", She said giving me an warm smile.

I smiled back and watched as she ran the scan over each back and then handed me an book mark. I thanked her and shifted the books into my arms. I waved to her and walked out but before I opened the door I put up my umbrella.

_**Jade's,**_

_**12:01 p.m**_

I sat in Starbucks sipping my plain black coffee and then took a bite of my blueberry muffin as I waited for Vega and Cat. We all stayed home due to none of us feeling up for school, not even preppy Cat. I was going to go to school before I threw up and school left my mind. So I slipped on some clothes, took my brother to school, and before I got in the house Vega texted us saying let's get some Starbucks and talk and I never turn down coffee. I wasn't dressed up or anything though. I simply wore an over-sized black sweatshirt and some black leggings with my black Vans and my hair was down as usually.

I looked out the window as the rain battered against the pavement. Rain always calmed me down, always made me forget about everything that was going on. Just made me feel how Beck makes me feel… that everything is going to be okay. I looked down at my unnoticed belly. By looking at me even without clothes on you couldn't tell I was pregnant not that I wanted people to know. I didn't fear their words because I already know teen mom's get fed a lot of crap, I just don't wanna hear them because their not true. There are teen mom's out there who don't care for their child and go out and do God knows what but not me. When my little boy gets here, i'm going to be there right with him. I'm going to take good care of him and show him all the love I didn't get when I was younger, just how I show my little brother. I'll take care of both. It'll be an breeze.

My thoughts were cut off by Vega and Cat's voices who were just walking in Starbucks.

"Jadey!", Cat semi-yelled as she ran over.

"Shush Cat, it's to quiet in here to be screaming", I said shushing her.

"Sorry, i'm just happy to see you and the little monkey in there", She said rubbing my flat belly. I did a small smile but it vanished just as quick as it came.

"Hi Jade", Vega said as she sat down across from me and Cat took the seat left to me.

"Vega", I said simply before taking another bite of my muffin.

"Ooo that looks so good. I have to get one", She said looking at my muffin and standing up.

"I want something to eat too. We'll be back Jadey", Cat said. I nodded and waved them off.

I leaned back in my chair and pulled out my blue Pear Phone and was checking TheSlap. I put my phone down and took a glance out the window once more and started to get lost in the rain drops for which seemed like seconds to me but actually where a few moments.

Cat returned to the table first with an strawberry lemonade refresher drink, an fruit blend bowl, and an chicken Caesar salad bowl. She gave me a big smile before starting to her fruit first. I reached over and grabbed a piece of her fruit and of course she didn't mind, Cat is to sweet something I swear.

"So how Robbie take it?", I asked leaning back in my chair. She started to eat at an slow pace and looked down at her fruit.

"You didn't tel him yet Cat?", I said with an eye roll at the end.

"I'm sorry Jadey, i'm just scared. What if he leaves? and I never hear from him again and he goes and marry Samantha", She said leaning back in her chair and slightly pouting.

"What if who leaves? and who's Samantha?", Vega asked as she came back with her food.

She had got an Shaken Passion Iced Tea and an Chicken Panini. She pulled her seat out and set her bag down on the table and took a sip of her drink as she looked at the both of us.

"She's talking about Robbie and I don' know who Samantha is", I answered sick of her staring us back and forth.

"Cat. Robbie isn't going anywhere and if does you'll have an beautiful baby and raise him or her perfectly fine".

"Yea, you can say that because y'all have Beck and Andre who are on board with the baby but maybe Robbie won't be on the "Baby Ship", Cat said with an sad tone.

I watched as Vega grabbed her hand and rubbed it as she talked to her. "You did so much for me in these past for weeks so know I will have your back no matter what. I'll play daddy if I need to".

Cat giggled before speaking "Your not a boy Tori". They both laughed and an small smile crept to my face as I watched them two.

"You know what I mean. I'll be with you through this whole thing during and after", Vega finished up.

"Thanks Tori, it means a lot".

They hugged and even though it was a semi sweet moment I wasn't going to speak on it, I just got back to drinking my coffee.

"You know you could have joined the hug too Jade", Tori said making me put my cup down.

"No thank you", Was my reply to her statement.

She shrugged and started to eat her Panini, well more like demolish it but I wasn't going to judge because that'll be me soon eating everything like it was my last meal.

_**Cat's,**_

_**4:55 p.m**_

I paced back and forth in my room as I waited for Robbie to come over. I told him we have to talk and I meant just that. I really have to tell him we have an alien in my tummy and it was half of him. Or was it an quarter of him? I can't remember all that probably because my mind was all over the place and my heart was beating faster then an normal one should and I felt as I wanted to throw up my Starbucks but the throw up part probably because of the alien in there.

"Cat! Robbie's here!", My Aunt Nora yelled from downstairs.

"Come Robbie!", My voice screeched out.

I cleared my throat before the my room door opened and there was Robbie standing there.

"Hey Kitty Cat", He said making me blush and looked to my pink carpet.

"I love when you call me that", I said with an soft high pitched voice.

"I know that's why I say it. So what's so important my pet?", He asked closing the door behind him and walking over to me.

"Let's sit down Robbie", I said grabbing both of his hands and pulling him to the front of my bed.

It was silent between us because I didn't know how to just say it. How can I just come out and say i'm pregnant? Why don't they have an manual on how to do these things? I ignored all of my questions and put my attention on Robbie who had an worry look in his eyes. I hated when he worried about things, I just wish I could make it go away so that happy gleam can return in those brown eyes that I love more then Strawberry Ice Cream.

"W-we hav-have an alien i-in my tum-tummy", I stuttered out and fought back tears that were building in my eyes.

The grip he had on my hands went loose but I still held his scared of his reaction. His face were straight and he stared at me but it was more like threw me. Maybe he was trying to use X-Ray vision to see the baby? I don't know but it looked like it. He didn't move an inch didn't even blink and it was really scary to watch so I moved my eyes to my thighs and just listened to the silence.

"Pre-pregnant?", He asked after what felt like yeeeaaarrrsss in silence but was actually 15 minutes.

I nodded slowly still keeping my eyes down on my thighs to scared to look up to him walking out the door.

"Wow. We're having an baby".

My head shot up and I had an big smile on my face.

"You said we're. Your going to stay Robbie? Your not leaving me? And your not going to get married to Samantha?", I asked as I started to hop up and down.

"No i'm not leaving you Kitty Cat. I love you and the little alien in there and who's Samantha?", He asked with an rose eye brow.

"The woman I would have to hurt if you got married to her", I said with an cute giggle at the end.

"Your scary but so cute that I don't even care", He said pinching my chin and making me blush.

"Thank you and thank you for staying", I said squeezing his hands.

"No need to thank me. Now we just have to tell our family", He said the last part in an low tone.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Can we think about that later? It took me time to even tell you".

"Of course my beautiful girlfriend".

I smiled and pulled him into an sweet long kiss and ran my fingers threw his curls, he loved when I did that and I loved it too.


End file.
